powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Compression
The ability to compress the current of time. Sub-power of Time Manipulation. Variation of Solidification. Also Called * Temporal Compression/Solidification * Time Solidification Capabilities The user can compress the flow of temporal energy, stacking the currents into multiple layers, creating a pocket dimension of extremely high density of time. Inside this subspace dimension of increased density of time flows differently than that of the outside dimension, either by a much faster rate dependent on the proportional density, or so dense that it stops entirely. They can also apply the condensed time energy for practical usages, such as constructs or blasts. The compressed time can also reach to such a point that it becomes singularities, forming quasi black holes. Applications * Chronokinetic Constructs * Pocket Dimension Creation * Singularity Inducement * Time Acceleration * Time Distortion * Time Stopping Associations * Dimensional Manipulation * Solidification * Time Manipulation * Space Compression Limitations * Users of Temporal Protection are immune. Known Users * Millenniummon (Digimon) * Hit (Dragon Ball Super) * Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) * Acnologia (Fairy Tail); via eating the Time Rift * Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) * Henry VIII (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) * Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) * Various users of Warp kitchen (Toriko) * Deer King (Toriko) Known Objects * Kuan's Fridge (Denma) Known Locations * Dangai (Bleach) * Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Dragon Ball) * Avalon (Gargoyles) * Center Halo (Farscape) * Avalon (Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere) * Barrier Workshop (War on Geminar) * Time Rift (Fairy Tail) Gallery File:Dangai.png|The Dangai (Bleach) is a pocket dimension of very compressed layers of time, making it 2000 times faster than the outside: 1 hour outside equals 2000 hours inside. File:170px-Episode 108 - Flash Forward.jpg|Ultear Milkovich (Fairy Tail) generating all "possible futures" in orbs, and then compresses them all into one devastating assault. File:Acnologia traps the Dragon Slayers.gif|After consuming the Time Rift, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) trapped all the Dragon Slayers into crystal pillars compressing time around them in his personal dimension... File:Acnologia trapping Natsu.gif|...and compressing time around Natsu to trap him with crystals. File:Urashiki-Otsutsuki-petrification-ability.gif|Urashiki Ōtsutsuki (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) uses Palace of the Dragon King to petrify Toneri resulting in him being preserved alive for ten-thousand years. File:Time Eater Seals Time.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) compressing time energy in order to put a temporary seal on it, and can create an unbreakable clock shield. File:GokuGohanHyperbolicTimeChamber-1-.png|The Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Dragon Ball) is a special room in which one year inside is equal to one day outside. Hit_Time-Skip.png|Hit (Dragon Ball Super) has access to the Tides of Time, a personal dimension created from the compressed time he stores using his Time-Skip ability. Hitfinish.png|Hit (Dragon Ball Super) compresses time around Jiren, trapping him in a Cage of Time. Avalon.jpg|Due to its magical nature, one hour on Avalon (Gargoyles) is equal to one day in the outside world. Time-Compression-Dissidia.jpg|Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) compressing time around her opponent to freeze them in place for attacks. Ultimecia_Time_compression.jpg|Ultimecia (Final Fantasy) compresses all of time into a singularity, and then absorbs the compressed time into herself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers